


Stay

by DemonicWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: He knows that Mikoto being a King and himself being a male means no happy ending but they give it a try anyway. Reisi endures until he can't take it anymore.“No. You can’t. I won’t let you.”“This is my choice. You have to respect it.”“Don’t leave me.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story might change as time goes on as I am not sure if I want to add anything later on but for now, I just wanted to get it out. It's a pretty fast paced story so please tell me if you do not understand anything and I will try my best to clear it up. Ah, I will add more tags as the story goes on, don't want to give spoilers.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Reisi glances at the clock. He’ll have to go soon if he wants to catch his King before he slept. He finishes putting the chair back to its original position before grabbing the clipboard next to him and turning to the rest. “After you finish this up, you may leave, I’ll check it when I come back.” Reisi pauses before talking again. “ _If_  I come back.” Then he turns and leaves the room, ignoring the snickers he hears behind him.

He stands in front of the door and adjusts his suit a bit before knocking. “Suoh-sama?”

The reply is immediate, it always is. “Come in.” So, he does.

He shuts the door behind him and strolls up to the red haired King, who is sitting in a cushioned chair, facing the window near him. Reisi bows slightly when he is within two arm’s lengths, taking note of his clothes as he does. He’s wearing a dress shirt with a robe, lined with fur at the top and dress pants. His shoes are nowhere in sight, revealing bare feet but Reisi doesn’t even comment on it, merely raising an eyebrow before moving his focus back to the owner of said feet.

“Suoh-sama. These papers need your signature. My apologies for giving them to you this late.”

“Mm.” He hums as he reaches out to grab the clipboard in Reisi’s hand, giving it a brief read through before signing them.

“Did you even read them properly?”

“Nope, but you did right?”

“Well, yes.”

“Then it’s fine. You would've told me if somethin' was off.” He drawls out as he hands it back to the navy haired.

Reisi sighs but takes it nonetheless. He waits a beat before talking again. “Is there anything else?”

“Stay.” Came the deep voice.

Reisi ignores it. “If there is nothing else then I shall take my leave.” He starts to turn, but before he can even take one step towards the door, he feels arms snake around his waist and a weight at his shoulder, trapping him in place.

“Stay.” Mikoto calls again, tone firmer this time. “Or I’ll get angry.”

“I still have matters to attend to.” He comments, tilting his head back a little to side eye his King.

There was silence before Reisi feels the arms around his waist tighten. “Right now, it’s the King’s order. You’re not allowed to go against it.”

Reisi sighs. “Really now.” Then he taps twice lightly on Mikoto’s arm and they weaken slightly. Giving him enough room to turn and face his King, before they tighten once more.

“This is called an abuse of authority.” He states.

“So? That’s what being a King is for.”

Reisi huffs. He doesn’t know why he bothered trying. He drops the clipboard onto the table, then lifts his hands up to unclasp the clip holding Mikoto’s robe around his shoulders. Taking it off and throwing it slightly so it lands on the now unoccupied chair. The moment he does, he feels himself get lifted into the air and the next thing he knows, he’s carried bridal style in Mikoto’s arms.

“Suoh-sama!” Mikoto doesn’t listen and instead moves towards his bed.

“Mikoto.” Reisi tries again.

This time, he replies. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothin’.”

Then, he puts Reisi down on his bed, the covers already drawn back and the navy haired wonders why he never noticed it. Mikoto climbs in and wraps his arms around Reisi, tucking his head in the crook of the other’s neck, not even bothering to pull up the covers.

Reisi tries multiple times to free himself but to no avail. After the fifth try, he sighs and gives in. He taps Mikoto twice on his shoulder and immediately feels the arms around him loosen. He gets up and undoes his suit jacket and vest, folding them neatly before reaching over to place them on the table beside the bed, along with his glasses. Then he removes his shoes and socks, placing them on the floor. After which he grabs the covers and pulls it over the two of them before returning to his original position, feeling the arms, that have never left, tighten around him almost immediately. In return, he brings one of his hands up to comb through Mikoto’s unruly hair. With that, he drifts off.

* * *

“Suoh-sama. You’re 27 this year yes? Isn’t it about time to marry?”

Mikoto stiffens slightly but quickly regains his cool. “Yes, it is around that time.”

“Ah yes, you see, my daughter is around your age and I think you would be lovely together.”

“What?” This time, Mikoto can’t keep the surprise and disdain from his voice.

“I would like to offer my daughter’s hand in marriage.”

Mikoto doesn’t answer, he keeps quiet, trying to process if what he hears is correct.

“Ah, my apologies. Is there someone else you have in mind?”

Mikoto moves to answer, but a voice by his side is faster.

“Of course not, Sakai-sama. Suoh-sama is just overwhelmed at the moment that he is a bit speechless. He would be happy to marry your daughter. Isn’t that right, Suoh-sama?” Reisi gives him the look, complete with a fake ass smile that promises pain and all Mikoto can do is reluctantly agree. “But perhaps it would be better if they got to know each other first?”

“Ah, of course, of course. I will arrange for my daughter to come and meet you one day.”

“Oh, look at the time. My apologies Sakai-sama, however Suoh-sama has another meeting to attend.”

“My, have we talked that long? Then I shall not intrude. Please excuse me.” Sakai stands up and heads for the door.

“I will show you out.” Reisi remarks. As he walks towards the entrance of the room, he hears Mikoto mutter in a soft voice that only Reisi can hear. “Meet me here after you send him out.” He stops in his tracks long enough to utter a “Yes, Your Majesty”, before following Sakai out of the door.

* * *

“If I don’t leave the room after 5 minutes, knock on the door and remind me.” He says to Akiyama after he closes the front door.

“Yes sir.”

Then he walks back to the room, knocking lightly on the door and entering when he hears the confirmation. The moment he closes the door behind him, he is pinned to it, one hand slammed onto the door next to his face and the other snaking around his waist.

“What. The fuck was that. Why did you agree?” Mikoto growls as he brings his face closer to Reisi’s until they were practically nose to nose.

“Then what were you going to say? That you do have someone in mind? That that someone isn’t a woman?”

Mikoto’s harsh features soften. “Maybe. Seems like you wanted to say it too, Reisi.”

Reisi looks away. “I am a mere servant. I do not have any right.”

Mikoto cups his face, forcing him to look at him. “I can give you that right.” He says as he claims the other’s lips. He pulls away slightly, murmuring against Reisi’s mouth. “Marry me.”

Reisi’s eyes widen slightly before they return to their normal size, gaze soft and melancholic. He gently pushes Mikoto away. “We had this conversation before.” He hangs his head down, hands still outstretched as he forces the next few words out. “You know I can’t.”

Mikoto grabs his wrists, rubbing his thumbs tenderly on whatever skin he can reach. “Yeah you can.”

“No I can’t! I’ll only bring this country more harm than good.” He lifts his head up to stare Mikoto straight in the eyes. “You know I will.”

Silence falls upon them as they both struggle to find the words to persuade the other. When Mikoto finally opens his mouth, a knock on the door is heard.

“Suoh-sama? Munakata-san? Mutsuki-sama is arriving soon.”

Reisi takes a deep breath, composing himself before replying. “Thank you for your reminder, Akiyama-kun. We will be out soon.”

He tugs slightly against Mikoto’s hands, which were still wrapped around his wrists and feels them linger for a while longer before letting go.

His arms drop back to his side, feeling cold all of a sudden, except for where Mikoto has touched. He shakes it off before pushing the door open behind him, holding it open as he gestures for the other to go first.

Mikoto stares at him for a while before moving faster than he can react. Pressing his lips onto Reisi’s for a mere second before pulling away and smirking. Then he casually walks out the door, leaving a frozen red-faced Reisi behind.

* * *

“Pack up, let’s go.”

“Go?” Reisi asks, eyebrows scrunched up. He was just relaxing on his bed, reading a book when the red head barged in. “Where?”

“Away.” Mikoto states, as if that were obvious. “Far away from here.”

“What? What are you-“ Reisi stops, finally figuring out Mikoto’s actions. The wedding is tomorrow.

“Mikoto.”

“Hm?” The red head hums offhandedly as he continues taking clothes out of Reisi’s wardrobe.

“Mikoto.” Reisi calls again, putting his book down and getting off the bed.

“Hey, where’s that shirt I wore last-”

“Mikoto.” Reisi whispers for the third time, grabbing Mikoto’s wrist as he does. This time, his King stops and turns to face him, desperation clear in his eyes. Reisi’s resolve weakens slightly but nonetheless he soldiers on. “You have to remember. You’re a King. You have your people. You can’t let them down. They expect you to produce an heir. An heir that will succeed the throne in the future and I... can’t give you that.” He lets go of the other as he finishes.

“I don’t need you to give me that! I just need you here. With me.” Mikoto grabs him by the shoulders.  _“I just need you to stay.”_  He adds in a softer voice.

“I know. But even someone like me who can give you comfort isn’t able to stop an entire country from losing their faith in their King.” Reisi takes a deep breath, putting his hand on Mikoto’s cheek. “Sakai-sama’s daughter can. That’s why you can’t run. Running away would just be throwing away your parents’ hard work. You can’t do that.”

Mikoto stares at him for a while before leaning closer and claiming his lips with his own. As he does, Reisi feels hands slip under his shirt to dance across his back. When Mikoto pulls away, he says a sentence that made heat pool in his stomach.

“No matter what, you will always be my only King.”

Reisi chuckles slightly. “Is that so?”

Mikoto smirks in reply. “Want me to prove it?” As his hands near the waistband of Reisi’s pants.

“Be my guest, Your Majesty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding happens and Mikoto does what he needs to do for his people even if it feels like he's betraying Reisi. Even so, Reisi is one person Mikoto is unable to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than I thought it would be cause I didn't want to cut it off abruptly, well then again this is my first multi-chapter fic so I'm not very sure when to stop a chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Mikoto wakes up the next morning, he’s surprised to find out that Reisi hasn’t woken. He glances at the clock. 7:15. No wonder he hasn’t woken. Reisi normally wakes up at 7:30 on the dot. Mikoto spends the next few minutes staring at Reisi’s face. The sunlight is behind him, giving him a very surreal glow. His features are softened as he sleeps, making him look like a child. Mikoto wishes that he would always look like that. He lifts his hand up to rest on the other’s cheek, lightly stroking it with his thumb. He does it for a while before Reisi squirms slightly and his eyes flutter open, revealing cool purple eyes that Mikoto always got lost in.

“Mikoto?” Reisi mumbles, voice raspy from just waking up.

“Mornin’.”

The navy haired manages a sleepy greeting back before his eyes shoot open and he bolts up. “What time is it?” He inquires as he frantically reaches for his glasses sitting on the bedside table.

“About 7:23. Don’t worry, you have plenty of time.” Mikoto replies as he tugs slightly on Reisi’s arm to drag him back to the bed. When he hears that, Reisi sighs in relief, complying with the other’s wish as he lays back down. He turns to Mikoto and stares for a very un-Reisi amount of time. Then he leans in, pressing his lips against the other’s.

“Reisi?” He lets out, curious about his behaviour, not that he minded of course.

“Today’s the day.”

“Yeah.” Mikoto strokes Reisi’s face. “We should’ve ran.” He jokes weakly, earning a small rare smile from the other.

They lay there for the next few minutes, just basking in each other’s presence before Reisi opens his mouth. “I should get going. There’s still last minute preparations I need to handle.”

Mikoto pouts slightly but even so agrees, albeit reluctantly.

Reisi gets up and immediately heads for his wardrobe. Pulling out his usual attire before heading for the bathroom, ignoring the way Mikoto stares at his nakedness as well as the heat he feels everywhere that Mikoto has touched the night before.

* * *

When Reisi emerges from the bathroom, fully dressed much to Mikoto’s disappointment, he walks up to the mirror on his bedside table, adjusting any error that he sees. Mikoto reaches up to grab Reisi’s hand and tugs him down to press a kiss against the other’s lips.

“You can stay here as long as you want but please ensure that you are in your room by 12.” Reisi voices out when they pull away. “I do not want to have to search two rooms just to find you.”

Mikoto smirks. “No promises there.”

Reisi’s eye twitches as he flicks Mikoto in the forehead before turning to leave the room.

* * *

Reisi was just cutting up the cooked meat in the kitchen when arms wrap around his waist. Lucky for both of them, he was level headed enough to not scream and throw the knife.

“I am holding a knife.” He states the obvious.

“S’not like you’re gonna throw it at me.” A deep voice drawls back.

Reisi sighs but resumes back to the task at hand. “What brings you here? Though it does save me the trouble of calling you down later.”

Mikoto hums. “Was bored.”

“You could have slept.”

“Wanted to see you.”

“You would have seen me at lunch.”

“Too long.”

Reisi finishes his task and starts plating it.

“Could you let me go now? I need to set the table.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Then would you rather starve?”

“I could always just eat you.” Mikoto says offhandedly and everyone in the kitchen chokes as Reisi turns a brilliant shade of red. He jabs Mikoto in the stomach hard enough to make him let go and immediately grabs the plate before heading for the door, ignoring Mikoto’s snicker as he does.

* * *

The wedding was… painful, to say the least but Reisi had no choice but to keep smiling. His King was getting married, like hell he was allowed to frown. Though he couldn’t help but turn away when they exchanged rings and kissed. What was worse was that he was the King’s personal butler, which meant he had to keep accompanying Mikoto and his new wife, Kasumi, at least until someone came to relieve him of his duties. Fortunately for him, it came much earlier than he expected.

“Munakata-san. I’m here to swap with you.” He hears Akiyama whisper next to him. He glances at him before returning his gaze to Mikoto, who was talking with the President of the most successful toy company he has in the Kingdom. Then he nods, “Thank you Akiyama-kun.” He murmurs back before leaving Mikoto’s side.

The room was suffocating, too suffocating. Reisi hated it, he felt like he was getting crushed. All he could hear around him was congratulations towards the King and new Queen. He needed a breather, needed air. He scanned the room, searching for the nearest exit even as his vision seemed to spin. He shook his head. Not now. He located the exit and made a beeline for it, quietly opening the door and leaving the room. He took a few steps away from the door before letting out the breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. His hand unconsciously came up to grip his shirt, feeling his chest tighten uncomfortably. He swallowed. Only now did he realise his legs were unsteady as well. Damn. He really needed to get away before he actually collapsed. What would he say then? He laughed dryly before walking in a random direction.

The hallway was dark and Reisi walked in silence. His legs seemed to have returned to normal though his chest was still tight. He walked a while more before a cooling breeze hit him, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Ah, the balcony that oversaw parts of the garden. He stepped out of the hallway and onto the balcony, breathing in the cool evening air. He leaned against the railings, using his hands to support himself. Of all the places he could have gone to, he still came here in the end huh?

* * *

_“Here?”_

_“Mm. I always came here whenever I needed to think about somethin’.”_

_“Now you don’t then?”_

_“Yeah, I have you now.”_

_“So you’re dumping your problems on me instead of thinking about them yourself.”_

_“Yeap. You said it yourself, two heads are better than one.”_

_“Well yes I did but that doesn’t mean you should dump all your problems on me.”_

_“What, you don't like it?”_

_“I didn’t say that. But shouldn’t you think of some of the answers on your own as well? These are ultimately your decisions, you can’t expect someone else to think of the answers for you all the time.”_

_“Yeah yeah...”_

* * *

Reisi smiles fondly as he recalls. Footsteps behind him snaps him out of his musing. He turns around to see Fushimi.

“Tch. Finally found you. This is where you’ve been hiding, Munakata-san?”

“My apologies Fushimi-kun. Is something the matter?”

“The staff needs your help in cleaning up, they’re a mess at the moment cause you’re not there to give them orders.”

Reisi chuckles slightly. Had he been thinking that long? It felt brief, way too brief. “I’m coming.” He leaves the balcony and returns back the way he came from, vaguely registering that Fushimi falls into step with him. After thinking for a long time, he opens his mouth. “Is the-”

“The party’s over,” Fushimi interrupts. “Most of the guests have left, only a few remain but they are leaving soon as well, so we decided to start cleaning up the places the guests weren’t using.”

Reisi’s eyes widen slightly before he gives a small smile. “Is that so? Thank you Fushimi-kun.”

He receives a tongue click in reply.

* * *

Both of them return to the room and immediately Reisi can see what Fushimi means by mess, though he already expected it. Thankfully, Mikoto and the guests weren’t around, who knows how they would survive this embarrassment.

“What is going on here?” He demands. Some of them were playing with the brooms and cloths and others took their time to clear the plates while chatting leisurely.

“Munakata-san!” All of them stop in their tracks, turning their gaze to stare fearfully at him. Reisi almost had the urge to slap his forehead. _Almost._ Instead, he lifts his hand to massage his forehead, he could already feel the headache coming.

He sighs before assigning positions. “Blues clear the plates and tables.”

“Yes sir!”

“Reds clean the floor, I want it spotless.”

“Roger that!”

“I want this done in,” He glances at the clock. “Twenty minutes.”

“EHH??!!” Some of them burst out.

“Ah my apologies. Was that too long? Well then-”

“No sir! Twenty minutes is enough!”

“Good!” Reisi smiles politely. “Then get working.”

They all scramble to do their assigned tasks. Reisi sighs yet again before taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves. Then he moves to help the Blues with keeping the tables.

* * *

“Suoh-sama. Kasumi. You both have been married for about a year. Have you thought about children yet?”

Mikoto nearly spits out his drink when he hears that and hears his wife beside him choke on hers.

“Oh. I did not mean to surprise the two of you. I just figured that you would have thought about it.” He tilts his head to the side a little. “Have you not?”

“Actually Father, we haven’t.”

“Why not?”

“I suppose it just never came up when we were talking.” Mikoto replies offhandedly.

“The right moment never came up too?” The Mother throws in teasingly.

Both of them turn red, for different reasons. His wife probably turned red due to embarrassment and from the way she cried out, “Mother!”, Mikoto thinks it’s a good guess. He however, turned red due to anger. The right moment will never come with anyone besides Reisi, yet he couldn’t even say it out. He hated it. He hated that he had to sit there and fucking smile like the Mother had just made a joke.

“In any case, the both of you should really start thinking about children. You will need someone to succeed the throne Suoh-sama. The people are also looking forward to their new Prince or Princess.”

Did this guy just tell him what he needs to do? Mikoto can feel his rage building up. He’s about  _thisclose_  to leaping over the table and slugging the guy in the face. Before he can, a movement at his side stops him as blue enters his vision. Reisi replaces his cup of now cold tea with a new hot cup, looking as graceful and fluid as ever. Mikoto feels himself relax, tension practically seeping out of his body. Then, Reisi turns to face him and smiles slightly and Mikoto immediately feels way too warm, he has to pinch himself to get a grip. As Reisi turns to return to his original position behind Mikoto, he sees the smirk on his face. The bastard, he did this on purpose. He takes a breath, plastering a diplomatic smile on his face as he reaches forward to grab the tea.

“Yes, of course.” He lets his voice drop a note, staring at Sakai straight in the eye, his own cold and steely. _I don’t need you to tell me that._ “I don’t intend to let my people down.” He smirks when he sees the other stiffen slightly, getting the unsaid threat. He sips his tea, hiding his smile as he sees Sakai splutter out an answer. That’ll teach him to think he can tell the King what to do.

* * *

After they did it, Mikoto lies on the bed and regains his breath. When he does, he gets off and throws on his clothes before rushing out of the room. When he’s out, he immediately heads for Reisi’s room. He stands outside and raises his hand to knock when he stills an inch away from the door. He drops his hand and stands in front of the door. After a while, he turns and walks away, heading for the roof instead.

The cool air hits him the moment he arrives and he relaxes slightly, only to stiffen again when he sees someone lying against the wall.  _Reisi?_  His legs are outstretched and crossed at the ankles, his arms are folded on his chest, a book next to him on the floor. Mikoto moves closer and squats next to him, propping his elbow on his knee, supporting his face with his palm as he stares. Reisi’s eyelashes are long and his mouth is open just a tad making him look absolutely endearing. He reaches out with his unoccupied hand but stops when he’s about an inch away from his face. He clenches his first and pulls away, feeling very unclean all of a sudden.

Just as he starts to stand up to walk away, he hears Reisi mumble and damn was it adorable. It took everything in Mikoto to not just kiss the hell out of the other.

“Mikoto?”

“Hey.”

Reisi rubs his eyes. “What are you doing here?” What Mikoto wouldn’t kill to see this every day.

“I... just thought I’d get some fresh air.” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth either.

“Oh?”

“What about you?”

“Same as you. Just wanted to get some air while I read.” Lie. It was a lie and both of them knew it. They knew too much about the other to not know when they were lying. Reisi knew that Mikoto wouldn’t have the courage to go into his room after  _that_  so he would come to the roof instead, that’s why he waited here. Reisi lifted his hand to touch Mikoto’s face but he flinches away.

“You can’t. Not now.” He takes a few steps away though he stayed squatted.

Reisi drops his hand and they stayed like that for a while before he spoke. “Would you like to stay with me tonight?”

Mikoto opens his mouth to refuse. He couldn’t possibly stay with Reisi when he’s so dirty, he couldn’t soil him as well. “Can I?” He asks instead, voice coming out hesitant and scared. Overall, very un-Mikoto but Reisi merely smiles in response. “Of course you can.”

* * *

When they both reach Reisi’s room, Reisi guides him to the attached bathroom, grabbing a towel and extra clothes on the way. He dumps them into Mikoto’s arms before pushing him into the bathroom.

“You can take your time in there, I already showered.”

“Mm.”

Mikoto doesn’t bother locking the door behind him and just puts the stuff in his hands on the table near the entrance, not wanting to touch it more than he already has. At least, not before he’s bathed. He strips himself, then turns on the tap, stepping into the stream coming out of the shower head. He lathers himself in Reisi’s shampoo and soap before scrubbing himself harshly. He scrubs until his skin is red and raw, until he feels as clean as he can possibly get. Then he washes himself off, staying in the stream much longer than needed.

When he finally gets out, he grabs the towel and uses it to get his body dry before hanging it around his neck as he pulls on the clothes Reisi provided him with. After he’s done, he towels his hair slightly before leaving the bathroom. He finds Reisi sitting on his bed, leaning against the bed frame as he reads his book. He steps forward, taking the book from Reisi’s hands and replacing it with his still wet head instead.

“Mikoto! You haven’t dried your hair yet.”

“Dry it for me.”

“What are you, a child?”

Mikoto hums in reply. In the end, Reisi gives up and starts drying Mikoto’s hair with the towel still on top of his head.

“Lazy King.” He mumbles though Mikoto hears it. He merely nuzzles further into Reisi, breathing in his scent of chrysanthemum, oak and something distinctly Reisi. “Love you.”

* * *

“Can’t you at least let me get into a comfortable position before you chain me down?”

“Hm? I’m feeling very comfortable now though.”

“Mikoto. I am not sleeping in a position where I know I will get a backache in the morning.” Reisi states, voice firm but Mikoto does not budge.

He hears Reisi sigh before he talks again. “Suoh-sama.”

Mikoto bolts up immediately, “I told you not to call me that.” He frowns, voice stained with displeasure.

Reisi merely smirks as he slides down the bedframe so he’s lying down. “I wasn’t doing to resort to that but you weren’t listening.” He lifts his hand towards the lamp light before turning his head to Mikoto. “Are you going to sleep?”

Mikoto pouts slightly before collapsing onto Reisi’s chest yet again. “Jerk.”

He feels Reisi’s stomach move as he chuckles softly and can’t help himself from smiling as well. The light turns off and Mikoto slept peacefully, arms around _his_ King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I suck at coming up with Japanese names so any character that I can keep nameless, I will do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi continues to try, but slowly, cracks are starting to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a buildup to the um angst? I'm not very sure if it counts as angst cause I can't write angst for nuts. And uh, as I said before, it's a fast moving story so haha... this chap might take fast to a whole other level. So if you don't understand what's going on, please leave a comment and I will do my best to answer it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**10 years later**

“Munakata-jichan!”

Reisi barely had enough time to turn around before he was tackled. Luckily, he was able to hold his ground.

He looks down to a face grinning brightly at him. “Ne, ne, can I watch you cook pleeease?”

“Miyo!” A voice calls.

Reisi lifts his head up to see Haruto running towards his direction. He chuckles slightly before focusing back onto Miyo. “Did you run away again, Princess?”

“Ojichan! I told you not to call me that.” She whines, pouting a little.

Reisi merely smiles in response. In the meantime, Haruto caught up to them.

“Sorry Munakata-ojisan. Miyo just ran off when I turned away for a while.”

“Were you studying?”

“Yeah. Guess she got bored.”

Reisi smiled fondly, the scene looking a little too familiar.

* * *

_"Mikoto-sama! You’re supposed to be studying!”_

_“‘M bored.”_

_“At least stop at this page, finish this chapter.”_

_“No.”_

_“Mikoto-sama!”_

_“Mikoto.”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“If you call me Mikoto without any honorifics then I’ll stop at that page.”_

_“Mikoto-sama, this is not the time for jokes.”_

_“No one’s gonna know.”_

_“You promise you’ll stop at that page?”_

_“Yeah, promise.”_

_“…Mikoto.”_

_“See, now that wasn’t so hard was it?”_

* * *

Reisi was knocked out of his thoughts when Haruto started talking. “Come on Miyo, you have to study.”

“No!” She calls out as she hides behind Reisi. “Studying is boring!”

Haruto sighs, about to talk again when Reisi gestures to let him try.

Reisi turns to face Miyo. “Princess, if you be good and study with your brother, I’ll make sure the cooks prepare your favourite for dinner.”

She pouts slightly before brightening, “Ojichan has to call me Miyo too!”

Reisi smiles. “Alright but only when we’re alone and you have to study whenever your brother asks you to or I will call you Princess again. Okay?”

“Promise!” Miyo calls out, sticking out her pinky.

“Promise.” Reisi returns the gesture.

Miyo then dashes to where Haruto is standing.

“Nii-chan! Let’s go study!”

“Suddenly so motivated?”

“Of course! Ojichan is going to call me Miyo if I do!” She then pulls Haruto along.

Haruto quickly turns around to mouth a quick thank you to Reisi before being dragged away. Reisi waves back in response, then continues his way to his quarters.

* * *

**8 years later**

Haruto reads and rereads the book on his table, yet he is unable to understand the logic behind it. He slams his head on the table before getting up and out his door, book in hand. He heads for Munakata’s room, knocking on the door when he reaches.

“Munakata-ojisan?”

No response. He opens the door a crack, only to see darkness on the other side before shutting the door.

“Where is he?” He mumbles to himself. He looks left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of Munakata coming back. When that failed, he decided to go in the direction of the garden. When he reaches, he caught sight of someone in the garden, the red hair that was the same shade as his was a dead giveaway. His Father. He seemed to be hugging someone, but his frame was bigger than the other, so Haruto couldn’t make out who the other person was. His Mother probably. He shrugged and was about to move on when he heard a voice that was very familiar yet not his Father’s nor Mother’s. He quickly hid behind the wall and peeked out.

“Mikoto. Someone’s going to see.”

“S’not like they don’t know.”

“The children don’t. Are you going to ruin their childhood?” The man turns around, confirming to Haruto that he was indeed Munakata.

What the hell was his Father doing hugging Munakata? An affair? No. If it was true that only they didn’t know, then that meant the whole palace knew. Which means this happened long before his Father and Mother got married, because if it happened after, then the whole palace would have stopped them or at least, Munakata wouldn’t allow it to happen. The man follows the rules way too strictly to allow this to happen after marriage.

“And how does you being with me ruin their childhood?”

“Their views that their Father and Mother are happy together will be broken.”

He was about to listen to more when a tap on his shoulder nearly made him shriek, but he managed to stop himself. He whips around, only to face his three other siblings.

“Aw, he didn’t scream.” He shoots a glare in Akito’s direction.

“What are you doing, Haru-nii?”

He gestures for them to keep quiet and then points at the garden. They all stare at him weirdly before looking. A split second later they all shoot back and Miyo is the first to talk. “Is that-” She whisper shouts and Haruto has to remind her to keep quiet.

She starts again, softer this time, tone no less surprised. “Is that Father and Munakata-jichan?”

Haruto could only nod his head.

“Wow.”

They stick their heads out again, but the two adults were speaking in softer tones now, at the distance they were at, it was impossible to hear anything. But their bodies said volumes. They were way too close to be just friends, practically forehead to forehead and neither of them were showing signs of wanting to pull away as far as Haruto could tell. He watched for a few moments more before looking away.

“Come on, go back to your rooms.”

“Ehh? But we just came here.”

“It’s not right to intrude on their privacy, though I did that much more than all of you.” He mumbles the last part to himself.

“Intrude?” The youngest of the four, Kiyo, asked.

Ah, he used a hard word without knowing. “I’ll explain it on the way back okay?”

Kiyo nodded and got up. Haruto had to physically pull Miyo and Akito away from the wall before they complied.

“I wonder when it started?” Akito wondered out loud when they were nearing their rooms.

“Let’s ask Ojichan tomorrow at study session!”

“Definitely!”

“Okay okay, that’s for tomorrow. All of you go to sleep now, it’s past your bed time.” Haruto drawls out when they were at their rooms.

Haruto returns to his room and closes the door behind him. He glances at the book in his hand before sighing. Guess he’ll have to ask Munakata tomorrow.

* * *

The five of them surround a table, each doing their own thing except for Reisi who just sat there monitoring them while reading a document. When he looked up, he found them using their eyes to talk. Miyo would stare very intently at Akito before jerking her head towards Reisi and Akito would do the same. They would squint and use their whole faces to express themselves. He watched on for a while with amusement before clearing his throat.

“Is there something you’d like to ask? Miyo? Akito?”

They both babbled out some lame excuse as Reisi reached for his tea. As he took the first sip, he heard Haruto talk.

“Are you and Father dating?”

Reisi nearly choked on his drink.

“Pardon? What gave you that idea?” Damn, how did they know?

The four of them looked at each other before Kiyo spoke.

“We saw you together in the garden yesterday.”

Well there was no way he was getting out of this one. He’s going to try is best though, depending on what they saw, he might be able to get them to think otherwise.

“Garden?” He echoed, pretending to think for a while. “Ah yes, we were there but how does that…?”

“You guys were like hugging each other.” Akito blurted out.

“Yeah! And your foreheads were touching!” Miyo added on.

Reisi silently cursed Mikoto in his head. He knew someone would see but of all the people it had to be the children.

He took a deep breath, speaking hesitantly. “How much did you…”

“From you calling Father by his first name to you saying something about our views being broken.” Haruto provided.

If Reisi had any less composure, he would have slapped his forehead.

“Ehhh? You heard that Haru-nii?”

“Yeah, before you guys came.”

“Unfair.”

The two middle children nodded their heads vigorously at the youngest’s input and that was when Reisi decided to cut in.

“And what exactly were you all doing outside of your rooms near bedtime?”

Haruto immediately spoke up, “I was going to ask you a question but you weren’t in your room, so I tried looking for you.”

Reisi nodded, accepting the answer but when he turned his head to face the other three, all stared at the paper in front of them, seemingly very absorbed in their studies. He sighed, but before he could drop the subject and hope they wouldn’t bring it up again, Kiyo spoke up, “So is it true?”

He looked at all of them, wondering if he should admit it.

“You can tell us Ojisan, we’re not going to hate you or anything.”

Reisi smiles ruefully. “Aren’t you supposed to be disgusted? Two males together.”

“You can’t control who you fall in love with.” Kiyo spoke up, staring at him. “That’s what you told me.”

He laughs softly. “I did, didn’t I?”

“So it’s true then?” Akito is the one to ask this time and Reisi could only nod.

“When did it start? When did it start?” Miyo exclaims, eyes full of curiosity.

“If you all can finish what you are supposed to do before time is up, I’ll use the remaining time to tell you everything you want to know. But if you can’t,” He plasters on a fake smile. “Then that’s just too bad isn’t it?”

He watches with faint amusement and fondness as they all whip their heads towards the table, eyes burning with determination, though his smile dropped. The four of them had a bit if not a lot of Mikoto in them, it hurt to look. He unconsciously rubbed his chest, feeling it tighten uncomfortably.

Haruto’s appearance was practically a carbon copy of Mikoto, complete with flaming red hair and amber eyes. Reisi didn’t hate him, but he could never look at Haruto for long, especially the times when he could clearly see Kasumi in him although he had Mikoto’s appearance. He hated to be reminded of that. That Mikoto had a kid with another person. It hurt, especially when Mikoto’s personality showed in him.

Miyo had Mikoto’s amber eyes but Kasumi’s light brown hair. She had Mikoto’s fiery personality and laziness. Always wanting to sleep when she was not doing something she deems interesting. It was endearing to say the least. Sometimes Reisi wonders if they had a daughter, she would be something like this. Every time he thought of it, he always receives an ache in his chest in response so he never dreamed for long.

Akito had Mikoto’s red hair but Kasumi’s brown eyes. He was a combination of Mikoto’s aloofness and fire. At times, he would be quiet. At others, he would be loud. Though as he grew up, his aloofness seemed to have disappeared, only appearing occasionally. He could tolerate Akito better than Haruto, because his personality rarely had Mikoto in them but his hair was a fiery red and Reisi was reminded yet again.

Kiyo’s appearance, on the other hand, was a spitting image of Kasumi, with light brown hair and brown eyes. She had Mikoto’s aloofness, never saying more than the bare minimum. She was the one that Reisi could stand the most. Almost nothing about her screamed Mikoto except when she talked yet even that was rare since she hardly spoke. But that was what stood out to Reisi the most, because Mikoto seldom talked as well.

* * *

“Done.” Haruto was of course, the first to finish, followed by Kiyo then Miyo.

“Akito! Hurry up!”

“I’m trying!” He shoots back, still writing furiously on his paper. “Annnd done! Here!” He thrusts his paper towards Reisi for checking.

He takes the paper, reading through it before putting it down. “Not bad, if only you could be this fast every day.” He smirks.

“Oh shut up, now you promised Ojisan!”

“Yes yes, so questions?”

Four voices bombard him at once.

“When did you meet?”

“Have you kissed?!”

“How long have you been together?!”

“What do you like about Father?”

Reisi merely props his head on his palm, supporting it by putting his elbow on the table, smiling fondly as he does. He spends the rest of the time answering their questions as best as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojisan, Ojichan, Jisan, Jichan all mean Uncle, those with 'chan' is just a more affectionate term.
> 
> So, if you're wondering why in the flashback, Reisi calls Mikoto, Mikoto-sama and not Suoh-sama is cause he's still a Prince at the time so his Father is the one that's called Suoh-sama. But since now, Mikoto is the King, he's called Suoh-sama. At least that's how this fic is gonna go.
> 
> Sorry there's not much MikoRei here but this had to be done if not the story would feel disconnected, to me at least.
> 
> I was gonna name the kids after the seasons but Fuyu (Winter) seemed like a really weird name for a girl so I decided to just name the girls differently. Please excuse my horrible names.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi leaves. When they meet again, Mikoto finds out something that Reisi hoped he never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, we're almost at the end, one chapter left. Again, it's a fast-paced story so if you have any questions, please leave a comment and I will do my best to answer them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**2 years later.**

Reisi knocks on the door before calling out. “Suoh-sama?”

As always, the reply is immediate. “Come in.”

Mikoto lifts his head up, usual smirk in place. “It’s rare to see you here without me asking you to come. Something wrong?”

Reisi smiles back slightly. “Not really.” He replies as he walks up to the desk and hands Mikoto the paper in his hand.

Mikoto grabs it and looks at it. He immediately bolts out of his chair the moment he sees the first word.  _Resignation._

“No. You can’t. I won’t let you.” He calls out, voice getting deeper with every word.

“Mikoto.”

He circles the table, advancing towards Reisi as a predator would a prey. “I need you here.” He grabs him by the shoulders. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“This is my choice. You have to respect it.”

“ _Don’t leave me._ ” His voice cracks, the sound of it twisting Reisi’s heart but he does not break. He needs to go, because he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he stays.

“Mikoto. I want to rest now. Please.”

Mikoto drops his hands and silence overtakes. “Where will you be?”

“On the outskirts of town.”

Mikoto stays quiet and Reisi lifts his hand up in an attempt to touch his cheek but Mikoto flinches and takes a step back. He feels his chest ache at that.

“Far away from here huh?” Mikoto asks, voice soft and laced with hurt.

Ah. He understands why Mikoto did that now. “Yeah.” He whispers.

His King looks up. Betrayal, guilt, disappointment flash past his eyes so quickly, Reisi wasn’t sure if they were even there. “Have you gotten sick of me already?”

Reisi gives a sad smile. “No. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

Mikoto opens his mouth as if to say something, yet nothing comes out.

“Mikoto?” Reisi steps forward, hand outstretched. Mikoto steps back in response, turning his head away and Reisi takes it as his cue to leave.

“Then if you’ll excuse me.” He opens the door, steps out and shuts it firmly behind him before speeding back to his room, noting vaguely that Mikoto does not chase after him. It was expected but it didn’t stop the pain in his chest.

* * *

“You sure it’s okay to not tell him?” Izumo asks worriedly. “He’ll be upset that you didn’t tell him.”

Reisi smiles slightly. “It’s fine. I don’t think he wants to see my face anyway. Just help me inform him after I leave.”

Izumo nods reluctantly and Reisi turns his attention to Fushimi.

“Take care of Suoh-sama.”

“Tch. It’s not like I have a choice.”

Reisi chuckles slightly. “I’ll change my sentence then. Take care of yourself.”

Fushimi clicks his tongue. “I don’t need you to tell me that.”

“Of course.”

“Munakata-jichan!!”

“Miyo?” Reisi looks up. “All of you.”

“Are you really leaving?” Haruto asks.

He smiles wistfully. “Yes.”

“But why?! Did we do something?” Akito protests.

“No, of course not.” _Yes, you did, you remind me too much of him and her._ “I’m just tired.”

“Where’s Father?” It was only when Kiyo said it that the other three seemed to register that Mikoto wasn’t there.

“I didn’t tell him.”

“Why?! But you… he…”

Reisi gives a fond look, patting Akito on the head. “Thank you for caring but it’s okay.”

“Don’t go Ojichan! Who’s going to teach us? Or scold us when we do something wrong?”

He laughs, though the sound is forced and slightly strangled to the trained ears. “Izumo-kun and Fushimi-kun will take care of you in my place. Don’t worry.”

“But…”

He turns away, preparing to get on his horse. “Well then, I should get go-”

“Oi.”

All of them turn around, bowing down instinctively when they see their King.

“Really?” Mikoto drawls, tone unamused. They all lift their heads up.

Izumo is the first one to speak up. “Sorry Mikoto, habit you see.” He comments, grinning a little.

“Yeah yeah.” Mikoto waves him off before staring straight at Reisi. “Leave us.”

Fushimi speeds away immediately while Izumo glances at both of them before shrugging and walking off.

“All of you too.” Mikoto says when the children stay behind.

“But-”

Mikoto fixes them with a stare and they all slump with defeat before trudging away.

When they left, Reisi gives Mikoto a teasing smile. “Is that how you’re going to treat your children? I feel bad for them.”

“If you feel bad then stay.” He replies without missing a beat and Reisi’s smile turns from teasing to melancholic.

“You know I’m not going to.”

Silence hangs in the air as they stare at each other. It’s finally broken when Mikoto sighs. “Not even gonna tell me when you were leavin’?”

He shrugs, smile still in place. “I didn’t think you would want to see me.”

Mikoto walks up to Reisi, never breaking eye contact. “I’m comin’ after you.”

Reisi’s eyes widen slightly in surprise.

“After Haruto takes over the throne, you’d better be ready.” His voice was deep, almost threatening but Reisi wasn’t the least bit scared. He laughs, this time the sound natural and clear.

“Yes sir.”

* * *

**10 years later.**

Reisi stepped out of the house, turning to face the rising sun as he does. The cool morning air hits him soon enough. It must be colder then he thought because he sneezed before tugging his jacket closer to himself. As he does, arms slip around him before he is surrounded by a familiar smell and warmth. His heart catches at his throat and he feels himself relaxing when a deep voice makes itself known.

“Stupid. You should’ve worn more layers.”

Reisi smiles lightly. “It was colder than I expected.”

“Are you cold now?”

“No. You’re here aren’t you?”

Mikoto turns him around and stares at him straight in the eye. “Yeah. I am.” Then he presses his lips against Reisi’s colder ones. It’s only when they break the kiss that Reisi notices Fujishima and Hidaka there, though both of them were respectfully looking away.

“You brought guards with you?”

Mikoto shrugs. “Didn’t have a choice. S’not like I wanted to.”

Reisi smiles lightly. “I see.”

“So? You gonna show me around?”

“You’re going to stay here?”

Mikoto lifts his eyebrow. “What, am I not allowed to?”

“No…” Reisi answers. “It’s just, this place isn’t as fancy as the palace. I thought that you would find an inn or something.”

“It’s fine. You’re staying here right?”

Reisi nods. “Then it’s fine.”

He smiles. “Okay then.” He leads him into the house. “How about Hidaka-kun and Fujishima-kun?”

Mikoto glances over his shoulder back at them before turning back to Reisi. “You got extra rooms here? If not, I’ll just ask them to stay at an inn or something.”

“I do. I have an empty room I don’t use.”

“Good, let them crash there then.”

“You’re staying in my room then?” Reisi asks, voice teasing.

“Of course. I already had to endure you not being there for 10 years, no way are you running away from this this time.”

Reisi laughs. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

* * *

**4 years later.**

He steps out into the evening air, coughing slightly as he does. No more than a minute later, warm arms wrap around his shoulders and a comforting voice speaks into his ear.

“You’ve been coughing a lot lately.”

“Have I?” He answers back, leaning back against the other.

“Mm. You’re not eatin’ much either. And you sleep much more than usual too.”

“It’s just a cold, I’ll recover soon.”

Mikoto turns him around and fixes him with his gaze. “Really?”

He stares back, replying as evenly as he can. “Yeah.” _Lie._

“Reisi.”

“It’s incurable.” He whispers after a long silence.

Mikoto’s eyes widen. “What?” He breathes out before grabbing Reisi by the shoulders. “What did you-”

“I’ve tried going to the doctors, but even they weren’t able to cure it.”

“What about the palace’s? If you went there I’m sure they could-” Mikoto rambles out frantically.

“Mikoto.” He calls, putting his hand on his cheek.

Silence descends upon them as the wind blows.

Mikoto’s grip tightens. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew you’d be like this.”

“How long more do you have?”

“A year, more or less.”

Mikoto keeps quiet then looks away but doesn’t release him. Finally, he talks.

“You got anythin’ planned for tomorrow?”

“Besides the usual? Nothing.”

“Good. We’re goin’ out.”

Reisi raises his eyebrow. “Where?”

“You’ll know when we get there.”

* * *

Mikoto drags him to an empty field, trees surrounding them. Reisi looks around. Honestly, this place looked like something out of a fairy tale, with the wind rustling the grass and trees and the sun shining down on them. Made it look like the whole place was glowing. If Fujishima and Hidaka were following them, they were doing a good job of it, because Reisi couldn’t see them at all.

He feels the hand tugging his stop and he returns his gaze to Mikoto.

“I wasn’t going to do it now but it doesn’t look like I have a choice.”

“Mikoto?”

He reaches into his pants pocket before grabbing Reisi’s left hand and dumping a ring into it. “Marry me.”

Reisi’s eyes widened by a fraction. “This is-” He coughs. “You actually kept it for so long?”

Mikoto scoffs. “Of course I did. I told you I was gonna propose to you with it didn’t I?”

He smiles wistfully. “You’re technically still married.”

“No, I’m not.” Mikoto flashes his empty left hand before grabbing the Reisi’s other hand, bringing it up to his lips. “Right now, it’s just you and me. No one else matters.” He stares into Reisi’s eyes. “Marry me.” He calls again.

This time, Reisi nods. “Yes.”

Mikoto smirks, grabbing the ring in Reisi’s hand before turning it over and inserting the ring on his fourth finger. He takes a moment to gaze at it. “Looks good.” The ring was silver with a line of ruby going through the middle.

Reisi laughs, the sound sweet and pleasing to Mikoto’s ears. Then Reisi extends his hand, palm up and Mikoto raises an eyebrow.

He sighs. “Where’s yours? You kept it too didn’t you?”

“Right.” Mikoto reaches back into his pocket and produces another ring, silver too, but this time with a line of sapphire in place of the ruby. Reisi grabs the ring, then Mikoto’s left hand, slipping it onto his fourth finger. “Looks good.” He echoes and Mikoto presses his lips to Reisi’s before he could react, though he does kiss back eventually.

“A year huh?” He breathes out after they pull away.

“Mm, it’s too bad I won’t be here for Akito’s and Kiyo’s wedding.”

Mikoto scowls slightly. “Oi, I’m the one here now. Shouldn’t it be it’s too bad you won’t be here for the rest of my life?”

Reisi laughs but immediately feels a pain in his chest so he stops. Mikoto stares at him worriedly but he quickly diverts the attention away. “Are you jealous?”

The red head glares at him. “One year. I’m gonna make the best of it. You’d better be prepared.”

He smiles teasingly. “Yes, Your Majesty.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto lives on without Reisi, hoping that when they meet again, it'll be forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around to read!! Really appreciate it.  
> As usual, if you have any questions, please leave a comment and I will do my best to answer them.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**1 year later.**

He stands in front of the grave but he does not cry. He doesn’t need to stop himself either, the tears won’t come. He tries to ignore the fact that his children are crying because if he doesn’t, he’s sure the tears will come then. When the burial is over, he walks back to their room, unknowingly surrounding himself in traces of _him_. When he locks the door behind him, he is immediately assaulted by the scent of chrysanthemum, oak and something distinctly _him._ His vision goes blurry.

“What the.”

He lifts his hand up to rub his eyes and that’s when he realises that he is crying. He rubs them away. Again. Again. Again. But they don’t stop.

“Fuck.” He mutters. “Fuck, why now?”

He slides down the door, leaning his head against it as he covers his eyes with his hand. He doesn’t bother wiping his tears again.

* * *

**5 years later.**

He stands in front of Reisi’s grave, hands jammed into his pockets, slouching lazily.

“Hey.” He calls out. “Think I’m dying soon. Been feelin’ lazier than usual. And it’s not even the normal kinda lazy. I got no appetite and stuff, don’t feel like getting outta bed you know? You think that’s a sign? Or am I jus’ gettin’ lazier?”

The wind blows, warm and comforting.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Don’t curse it.” He keeps quiet, then breathes out. “You gonna be there when I come yeah? Go to the next place together?”

The wind comes again, stronger this time, ruffling his hair a little and pushing his necklace slightly to the side. His ring hung upon the chain, because if he couldn’t flash it around on his left ring finger, he sure as hell would hang it around his neck, where he could feel it’s comforting weight on his chest.

Mikoto smirks, basking in the silence, occasionally rambling about his day. He shifts his weight to one leg. “I gotta go, got some stuff to do today. Kiyo’s getting married, did I tell you that already?”

The air stays still.

“I guess not. My bad.” He rubs the back of his head. Just as he puts his hand back down, a breeze hits him. “Hm? Oh, yeah, they’re good, love each other and stuff. Don’t worry about it.”

It returns, stronger this time. “The rest? They’re fine, same as usual, handling their duties perfectly. The other three are doing well with their partners too in case you were wondering. Haruto’s doing fine as usual, Miyo and Akito both look like they’re slowly falling for their partners, Miyo much faster than Akito though. Finding them a ‘more mellow person yet someone who could stand up to them when needed’ was smart.” He smirks. “As expected from my butler.”

“Mikoto.” He tilts his body slightly to the side to see Izumo standing there. “Time to go.”

He nods. “Mm, gimme a minute.” He hears Izumo walk away.

“You know, all of them remind me of you. They can be damn cool headed, tactical, smart. Sometimes, the way they talk also resemble you. Classy, prissy, annoying.” His voice turns into a mere whisper. “Just how much did you intend to leave behind?”

Silence overtakes, the birds stop chirping, the trees stop moving, the grass stills. He takes a breath. “Well, as you heard, gotta go. I’ll come again soon though.” He starts to walk away but stops after taking only one step. He turns back and whispers a few words. The wind blows back, this time cold, reminding him of Reisi’s hands. He smiles slightly, then turns to leave once again.

_“Love you.”_

* * *

“Izumo, after I die, can you take this and place it with Reisi?” Mikoto asks as he fiddles with his ring. He’s leaning against the railing of the balcony he used to come to often to clear his thoughts, until Reisi came anyway, Izumo next to him.

“Eh? Well sure, but what makes you so sure I won’t die before you?”

“You won’t.” Mikoto clutches the ring in his hand. “You still have something to live for after all.”

“And you don’t?” Izumo smirks. “Your wife aside, I pity your kids.”

“I pity them too.” He mutters, looking off into the distance as he does, propping his face onto his unoccupied hand. “If I had followed what I wanted and ditched being a King, they would have never been born.”

“Mikoto…”

“They should have been born to others. Others who would love them much better than I ever could.”

“They might not want that though.”

“Maybe. But I know they would be much happier if they were.”

Izumo sighs, probably knowing that whatever he said would never be able to convince Mikoto. They settle into a comfortable silence for a while.

“Do you hate being in the royal family?”

Mikoto hums. “Before I met Reisi, I probably would have said yes. There’s so many restrictions, so many fucking rules to follow, a certain way to act. It’s annoying. But it’s only cause I’m in the royal family that I got to meet him at all. The thought that he might have been with someone else had I not been the Prince disgusts me.”

He takes a breath. “So I don’t hate it. I don’t entirely like it either though.”

“Guess so huh?” Izumo grins. “Well, I already said sure, can’t exactly take it back now.”

Mikoto smirks. “Thanks.”

* * *

As Mikoto lies on his bed, everyone surrounding him, he thinks. Of his wife that he didn’t want to marry but has now accepted. Of his friends, Izumo, Fushimi, everyone for being there for him. Of his kids whom he cherishes dearly but never been able to fully love. And finally of Reisi, he smiles fondly as he remembers every memory with the navy haired.

 _You promised._ He says in his head.  _You’d better be there when I come._  With that, he closes his eyes for the last time.

* * *

He registers the utter despair on Reisi’s face as the other knows what he has to do. Yet, he merely opens his arms, waiting for his Sword to fall. When the Sword starts to fall, Reisi dashes forward, eyes filled with betrayal and hurt as he thrusts his sword through Mikoto’s heart and his eyes snap open. He shoots out of bed, panting heavily. He looks to his left, seeing an empty space there and his heart catches in his throat. He grabs the front of his shirt, forcing himself to take deep breaths. He feels his ring within his hand where he grabbed his shirt, the weight comforting him slightly. When he finally gets his breathing under control, he gets up, ring still clutched firmly within his hand, though he lets his shirt go. Crossing the room to the door and opening it quietly. The smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes hits him immediately. He enters the kitchen and his whole body seems to relax when he sees Reisi at the stove, ladling some of the pancake batter into the pan. He closes the distance, relaxing his hand, letting his ring fall back to its place above his chest. He wraps his arms around Reisi, practically pressing their bodies together until there was no space in between, while resting his chin onto his shoulder, feeling him tense slightly before relaxing.

“Good morning. You surprised me.”

“Mornin’.” Mikoto can’t help but give a small smile at that, it’s very rare that he manages to surprise the other. “Did I?”

Reisi hums. “You’re awfully quiet this morning, that’s all.” Then he pauses as he flips the pancake. “Did something happen?” Mikoto’s arms tighten around Reisi immediately. “Would you like to talk about it?”

There was silence as Reisi lifts the finished pancake out of the pan and on to the plate next to him. As he ladles the last of the batter into the pan, Mikoto opens his mouth. “I had a nightmare.”

“About?” Reisi inquires as he sets down the bowl and ladle, picking up the spatula.

“There were Kings and stuff. Aura... or something. I forced you to kill me.”

“Oh?”

“It felt so real and I was scared. That I actually...”

“But that wasn’t real was it?” Reisi replies as he flips the pancake over.

“I know it’s dumb. But when I saw you, I was thinking that maybe this was the dream instead. That maybe I’m dreaming right now.”

Reisi doesn’t say anything as he lifts the last pancake onto the stack, before turning off the stove. Then he taps twice on Mikoto’s arm. Mikoto loosens his grip immediately, enough for Reisi to turn around and face him before tightening. His eyes are immediately drawn to the necklace around Reisi’s neck, the ring moves slightly as he stops moving. Mikoto stares for a beat longer before flicking his eyes back up to the drowning pools of violet.

“I-diot. I’m right here aren’t I?” Reisi says as he brings one of his hands up to flick Mikoto in the forehead. Then, he lifts both his hands to rest around the red head’s neck. He presses a small kiss onto Mikoto’s lips before pulling away. “Come on. The food’s going to get cold.”

Mikoto doesn’t answer and instead leans forward to capture Reisi’s lips again.

“Stay.” He murmurs against Reisi’s lips.

Reisi smiles in reply. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.” _Truth._

Mikoto tilts his head and presses his lips against Reisi’s again, bringing him in for a longer, deeper kiss. They would be alright. He tightens his grip further. Reisi was there and this time there were no rules preventing them from being together. No way was he going to let him go again. He was going to make him _stay_ , hell if he gives Reisi a reason to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha. Sorry if you did not like how I ended it but I will probably never write angsty endings cause I just want my OTPs to be happy so yeah, this is just how it turned out. But even so, thanks again for reading!!
> 
> So if you're wondering why I decided to have their rings on necklaces instead of on their ring finger, I just figured that it hardly gets in the way so you don't take it off much. But on the finger, sometimes it just gets in the way and you have to take it off. Also, it would be harder to lose it when its around your neck cause as stated, you don't take it off as often but that's just me.


End file.
